


News reporters everywhere.

by aihirasisters



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aihirasisters/pseuds/aihirasisters
Summary: Already established relationships except Hyejeong and Yuna are attempting to keep theirs a secret only it's a bit hard when they keep getting their photo taken by the news.





	News reporters everywhere.

Yuna's POV

"I don't think I could handle another photo-shoot like that" Choa was the first person to complain when we got back to the hotel room shrugging my jacket off I watched curiously as Hyejeong my 'girlfriend' of a couple of years now started toward the kitchen Jimin and Choa started playing around together just shy of indecent but thankfully they kept it quiet and to themselves the girls were the only ones that knew about Hyejeong and I dating as far as the rest of the country was concerned I had a loving boyfriend and Hyejeong was single I glanced up as I heard my name being called blushing lightly when I seen Mina, Chanmi and Seolhyn watching me "sorry I was lost in my thoughts" I replied with a smile it quickly went away when I glanced at my phone and seen a message about a party my 'boyfriend' and I had to attend technically it was for him but I had to go as well slipping from the room heading towards the bedrooms I called said boyfriend pacing the room biting lightly on the tip of my thumb while waiting for him to pick up "Lee Seung-Gi" he answered slightly slurred "drunk already find a way to sober up quickly you have some party tonight and I have to come" I said calmly "oh Yuna i'm not drunk just had a few drinks" he chuckled "so pretending in hopes of avoiding your manager I want to spend tonight with Hyejeong but I can't because of you" I said smirking at the whine in my voice "okay i'm your boyfriend so why does your girlfriend get way more attention than I do" he sighed sounding amused "because you're dating me for the sake of the press and i'm actually in love with Hyejeong so get changed into something presentable and pick me up at seven" I said hanging up and changing into a long red dress slipping into a pair of ballet flats the same color I left the room earning a pout from my girlfriend when she seen me "do you have to go" she whined I laughed and nodded "yes I do it's for Seung-Gi" I replied she pouted again but came over pulling my into a deep kiss melting into it I allowed myself to relax "you have no idea how much I want to take that dress off you" she murmured "probably about as much as I want you to" I whispered breathlessly. We stayed like that for a little while until the call of our friends brought us back to reality reluctantly we pulled away as my boyfriend came walking in "evening" I said "i'm sorry you have to do this" he admitted "it's fine most people would say being gay isn't good so it better for the group if I pretend to have a boyfriend" I sighed he held out his hand waiting until I took it and waved slightly to my friends before we left heading downstairs to his black sedan where his driver was waiting for us smiling as he opened the door for me I slipped into the car. I was silent the entire way surprised when he leaned over quickly kissing me "jerk warn me before you kiss me" I said rolling my eyes and getting out again taking his hand allowing him to led me into the party I stayed for a while talking and such mostly staying beside Seung-Gi except when he had to go up and collect some kind of award after that I was going to leave stopping when I see 6 girls one with mid length black hair, one with shoulder length red hair, one with short blonde hair and two with long honey blonde hair brushing some of my own long black hair from my face I walked over to them Hyejeong turned around and smiled at me I grabbed her hand puling her from the room not letting go until we were completely out of sight "why are you here" I asked curiously "what i'm not allowed to see my girlfriend" she asked smirking "I meant as the group why are you here" I clarified with a slight giggle she leaned forward kissing me I moaned quietly as her tongue slipped into my mouth my eyes slipping closed as I pressed to her closer one of her thighs moving between my legs I rested my hands on her shoulders and pulled away to catch my breath "wanna head home while they're here" she asked seductively I nodded quickly grabbing her hand and tugging her away behind me neither of us noticing the flash of a camera behind us. "What is this" I was instantly yelled at by our manager the next day "what" I asked yawning and taking my jacket off "this" he said pushing a tablet toward me quickly scanning the article I felt myself grow increasingly nauseous "oh.... my...... god" I whispered I reread the article 'The singer Yuna from AOA who is her mystery girl' was the headline a picture of Hyejeong and I kissing underneath "exactly what is it" he asked "Yuna move out of the doorway" I heard the others say I moved and sat down in a stool I looked up when I felt a hand rest on my lower back "how did they find out" Hyejeong asked softly "I don't know we were clearly alone obviously not as much as I thought" I muttered "well you have a problem today you seven have the fan-meet today" he said "so what" I asked glancing at him trying my hardest not to lean back into my girlfriend's touch "so it's not going to take them long to figure out who it is tell me her name so I can save her some dignity" he sighed "unlikely she's already lost most of it because of the news and it's not my fault" I said "fine tell me so I can help with the rest" he said "Hyejeong" I muttered "that makes things so much- wait what" he ended with a yell I winced "Shin Hyejeong" I spoke slowly "so what's going on with Lee Son-Gi" he asked confused "we're both gay completely we both have lovers but we date each other to keep it hidden from the news" I explained as said boyfriend of mine came in a dark haired boy following behind him "Son-Gi, Hong-Gi what are you doing here" I asked surprised the younger boy looked nervous about being in here while Son-Gi grinned "don't let us stop you I just came to say your relationship isn't the only one they found out about" he replied showing me another article I seen both his and his boyfriend's name in the headline as well as a picture of the obviously on a date in a secluded cafe that Son-Gi had taken me to near the beginning of our 'relationship' "lucky you at least they know who your dating so just a little while and they'll forget about it where as Hyejeong is still a mystery to them whoever took the shots of us didn't get a picture of her face" I groaned "so fine what's wrong with telling them who I am it's been almost four years since we started this whole thing i'm getting sick of only being able to do anything behind closed doors even though I know it's to protect yourselves i'm jealous everytime he gets to hold you hand or worse in public" Hyejeong complained pointing to the man in front of me I smiled "i'm flattered and have an idea it will mean a moment alone with him outside" I replied pointing to him as well she pouted "will we come out after" she asked "I promise Hyej" I answered l stood to press a quick kiss to her cheek as I went to step away she placed her hands on my cheeks moving to properly kiss me I pulled away after a few moments and glanced at Seung-Gi currently like myself attempting to pull himself away from his partner I giggled and pecked Hyejeong's lips before completely stepping away and grabbing Seung-Gi hand pulling him toward the door "mind telling me the plan" he asked shock lacing his voice I stopped and looked around "we're going to break up in front of the camera" I smirked at his face the pure shock on it he grinned and gladly followed me out now to where the many reporters were waiting for something we walked straight past them to just around the corner it only took a few seconds for me to spot a couple a hidden cameras "I can't do this anymore" I said looking at the man in front of me using one of the lines from his newest movie he caught on instantly "what can I do" he asked "nothing just with everything in our lives the pressure is too much I can't be a singer and date an actor we never get to see each other anymore it would be better if we just went our own way" I answered "if that's what you want but I hope we can still be friends" he suggested out of character "yeah i'd really like that" I replied with a smile I leaned forward and quickly hugged him before we went back inside "so how'd it go" we were instantly asked by our lovers "let's just say it should only take a couple of days before there's a new headline" I replied. It's been the two days now and we're just finishing up a song "thank you for coming tonight I believe Yuna has something she wanted to say" Jimin said smiling and stepping back to Choa "thank you actually I know many of or even all of you know that as well as 'dating' Lee Seung-Gi" I started holding the microphone with slightly shaky hands never in my life had I ever felt so nervous "I was also seeing a woman" I said murmurs started up in the audience "well I just like to clear up that yes I do have a girlfriend but I was never actually dating Lee Seung-Gi both of us were hiding behind a lie" I said someone yelled who the girl was glancing behind me at the girl with long honey hair she nodded and stepped forward moving next to me "hi most of you know me as Shin Hyejeong single and I like guys well not true on either account I don't really like girls I just love Yuna so i'm not single either sorry" she said jokingly everyone laughed until someone shouted "KISS" from the back of the crowd they kept going until others joined in and pretty soon the whole crowd was calling it out I glanced at the woman next to me with a shy smile but neither of us made a move to lean in until one of the other girls moved behind me pushing me into Hyejeong in turn causing me to kiss her my eyes went wide for a moment as I hurried to pull away glancing behind me I tried to glare at Mina past my extremely heated cheeks she grinned at me cheekily and made a gesture to push me forward again I shook my head quickly as we were called off stage as soon as we stepped into the dressing room I kissed a pouting Hyejeong properly "sorry for the nerves on stage it's just even when I was pretending with Seung-Gi we never showed any kind of affection in public except holding hands" I explained quietly "move you two" Choa grumbled tiredly like myself she hadn't been sleeping well lately "sorry miss snappy" Hyejeong said rolling her eyes and stepping to the side allowing the other girls in as well. At Chanmi's request we ended up going to a club staying out till late most of us ending up well and truly drunk the only ones who didn't were myself and Mina so when the others woke up complaining about headaches we just laughed saying that we warned them not to drink so much.


End file.
